¡¡Feliz, feliz día mamá!
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShot] Mousse decide ir a visitar a su madre en día de madres, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente que tiene con Shampoo, esta cree que ha huido por su culpa y comienza a preocuparse de sobre manera.


**¡Feliz, feliz día mamá!**

_Por: Frani-Chan

* * *

_

Un nuevo día en el NekoHanten, el café gato, lugar de trabajo de Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse, todos los recién llegados de China. Aquel día les esperaba mucha clientela y arduo trabajo, solo para empezar. Shampoo se encontraba sirviendo mesas, Cologne preparando fideos y Mousse, como siempre, fregando platos, pero como el día se veía prometedor, tuvo que ayudarle a Shampoo a servir mesas y además de esto repartir órdenes a domicilio. La única parte que lo alegró a tal punto de saltar de felicidad, fue que acompañaría a Shampoo a servir mesas y cuidaría que nadie la mirara ni le dijera cosas comprometedoras, ni la viera de forma pervertida, Shampoo en cambio, solo se enfadó de sobre manera. El reloj ya marcaba las tres de la tarde, y Shampoo, Cologne y Mousse por fin pudieron tomarse su merecido descanso. Durante toda la mañana Mousse no molestó a Shampoo, cosa que ella agradeció a los dioses, pero había algo que la perturbaba, y era que Mousse se mostraba como en las nubes. Cada orden que le hacían, tenían que golpearlo con algo para llamar su atención para que fuera a atender, y en el descanso no fue la excepción.

La amazona, muy molesta por la actitud despistada del chico Chino que tenía delante, revolviendo de la misma manera su taza de té – Chino por lo demás – sacó uno de sus bomboris, y sin previo aviso, golpeó a Mousse con uno de ellos, provocando que el té se derramara en su túnica blanca y lo sacara de su ensimismamiento.

.- ¡Oye Shampoo¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mousse observándola desde el suelo, al tiempo que sacaba sus gafas en las mangas de su túnica

.- ¡Eres un despistado Mousse, nos pasamos toda la mañana atendiendo y tu parecías en las nubes¿No tienes sentido de la responsabilidad¡Al menos ayuda con tu presencia aquí, por que ni para fregar platos sirves! Sabes, mejor regrésate a China, porque aquí no ayudas en absolutamente nada, estás todo el tiempo observándome, vigilando que nadie se me acerque y con suerte puedo preguntarle a los clientes qué desean¿No tienes vida propia¿No has pensado en casarte con alguien que SI te corresponda¡Porque yo jamás me fijaré en ti, será mejor que si estás aquí te pongas a pensar y atiendas de buena manera a los clientes, detesto ver que estás como idiota en las nubes!- terminó Shampoo, dejando sus bomboris de lado, para colocar sus manos en las caderas y observar en forma de despectiva a Mousse, que se levantó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se fue a fregar platos.

.- ¿Qué pasa Shampoo?- preguntó Cologne que venía llegando recién de haber ido a hacer compras en su tiempo libre y alcanzó a escuchar un poco del sermón de Shampoo hacía Mousse

.- Nada, es solo que Mousse está cada día más estúpido..- contestó la amazona con resentimiento

.- Shampoo no deberías ser tan mala con él, después de todo es literalmente tu esclavo y nos es muy útil, además de que su salario es casi nulo- dijo Cologne, y se encontró rápidamente con la mirada desafiante de la pequeña amazona.

Shampoo, al oír estas palabras pareció reflexionar un poco, sin embargo, no se disculpó con Mousse, quien fregó platos toda la santa tarde y no salió de la cocina sólo hasta la hora de la cena, en la que él salió a dar una vuelta y regreso a la hora de dormir. Cologne y Shampoo no se preocuparon del muchacho, así que se fueron a acostar apenas terminaron de cenar, y ninguna se percató a la hora que este regreso.

A la mañana siguiente Shampoo se levantó muy temprano para ir a bañarse. No tardó mucho y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Luego se despertó Cologne, quien ayudó a su nieta con el desayuno, comieron rápidamente y abrieron el local. Ya era la hora en la que más abundaba la clientela, las doce, Mousse no despertaba y Shampoo decidió ir a despertarlo de la manera más suave que en ese momento podía. (con bomboris en mano -.-) Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró vacía, entonces comenzó a buscar algún animal por allí, específicamente un pato con grandes gafas, pero nada. Esperó unos minutos afuera de la puerta y la abrió para ver si Mousse había salido de su escondite, pero aún no había nada dentro, entonces se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

Cologne la regañó por haber perdido tanto tiempo en idioteces y prácticamente la puso en el lugar de Mousse: a fregar platos y atender mesas al mismo tiempo.

El término del día fue agotador. Shampoo estaba extremadamente cansada por tener que haber ocupado dos lugares, irónicamente, por primera vez se sintió como Mousse. Ahora francamente se sentía un poco mal. Mousse nunca salía sin avisar, es más, pasaba todo el día persiguiendo a Shampoo, y esa misma tarde entre muchas cosas le tocó repartir órdenes a domicilio, y no se encontró en ningún lugar con Mousse. Él siempre estaba detrás suyo, debía admitirlo, le agradaba la idea de volver tan loco a un hombre como para eso, pero siempre pensaba: "Me gustaría que fuera Ranma". Mousse tendría que lidiar toda su vida con las eternas comparaciones. 'Ranma es más fuerte', 'Ranma es más ágil', 'Ranma es más lindo' Ranma aquí, Ranma allá ¿Cuántas veces le dijeron que no tendría oportunidad con Shampoo? Pero lo más importante, parecía que al fin se había dado cuenta.

Shampoo, a sabiendas de la mala vista de Mousse, pensó que abría perdido sus gafas y por este motivo no había podido regresar, sin embargo, esto cambió cuando platicó con Ukyo.

.- ¿Dices que si he visto a Mousse?- preguntó la cocinera preparando un Okonomiyaki, anonadada por al pregunta, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo, pero por parte de Mousse- Bien ahora que lo recuerdo vino ayer a esta misma hora a comer unos Okonomiyakis, se veía que tenía mucha hambre, pero cuando le pregunté por qué no comió gratis en tu casa solamente miró el piso y me dijo que ya o quería seguirte molestando con tonterías.

.- Ah, con que eso fue lo que ocurrió..- dijo Shampoo observando la escritura en el Okonomiyaki de Ukyo

.- Sí, y a decir verdad no se veía muy triste, más bien, como que te guardaba algo de rencor…- cuando Ukyo se percató de que Shampoo observaba su Okonomiyaki e intentó leerlo lo volteó rápidamente en el aire y lo envolvió, eso pareció despertar a Shampoo.- bueno sabes, ya es tarde y tengo que cerrar, si no te importa…

.- Ah, claro.. No importa, yo ya me iba..- respondió Shampoo sacudiendo la cabeza y observando el paquete- ¿Puedo saber para quién es?

.- Es.. Un secreto..- dijo Ukyo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

.- Ah…- contestó Shampoo que continuaba en su lugar, observando fijamente a Ukyo

.- ¿No que ya te ibas?- preguntó esta vez Ukyo, esta vez Shampoo pareció reaccionar y haciendo un ademán con la mano se marchó del U'uchans- "Si le cuento se reirá de mí.. Y lo que menos quiero es que se ría en mi cara…" Ukyo continuó con su ocupación cerrando el U'uchans, mientras que Shampoo vagaba en sus pensamientos, camino hacía el NekoHanten.

Sus pies parecían moverse por si solos, no tenía idea de hacía donde iba, solo le preocupaba una cosa ¿En verdad Mousse no regresaría¿En verdad la odiaba? Y… ¿La perdonaría algún día por ser tan canalla con él? Shampoo suspiró y de pronto se vio en la entrada del NekoHanten. Como ya estaba cerrado no le quedó otro remedio que entrar por detrás, ahí estaba Cologne, con su mirada fría, penetrante y calculadora, observando a Shampoo desde la escalera.

.- Llegas tarde, bisnieta¿Qué anduviste haciendo?- su voz se oía extraña, o mejor dicho, se oía como comúnmente se refería a alguien y tramaba planes maléficos, de esos que solo a ella favorecen. Shampoo dudó en contestar. No era la primera vez que su abuela le hablaba de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, casi podía decir que con sus fríos ojos negros leía sus pensamientos, recorriendo hasta el último rincón de su mente.

.- Fui a buscar a Mousse, mañana es sábado y tendremos mucho trabajo, si el no está para ayudarnos se nos hará más pesado..- respondió la amazona luego de pensar fríamente todas y cada una de sus palabras, pareció haber causado efecto en Cologne, pero no del todo

.- No importa, además te sirve de entrenamiento, te quiero despierta muy temprano mañana, bien despierta…- fue la última palabra de Cologne, quien subió rápidamente la escalera, dejando a Shampoo completamente asqueada por el panorama de su perfecto día sábado.

.- La gente normal pasea y se divierte¿Por qué yo tengo que trabajar?- murmuró la amazona, la respuesta de su mente no se hizo esperar..

.- ("Por que te comprometiste con un Japonés que lo único que sabe es pelear, muy fuerte, aunque no lo ames, tienes que esperar a que se case contigo, en vez de tener una vida fácil con un hombre que te adora, te lanzaste a las brazas, Shampoo, 'Salí de las llamas para caer en las brazas', eso es lo tuyo, dejaste a Mousse en China, persiguiendo a Ranma chica, que resultó ser hombre, ahora no tendrás que matarlo, todo lo contrario, tendrás que casarte con él, sino, romperás las leyes amazonas y serás la deshonra de tu familia..")

Cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras, y lo peor era que habían salido de su interior, ni si quiera había sido su bisabuela o Mousse quien se las dijo ¡Fue ella misma!. Abatida, Shampoo subió a su habitación y durmió, no plácidamente, pero si descansó, reponiendo todas sus fuerzas para mañana volverlas a perder…

* * *

.- Mierda si tuviera mejor vista a estas alturas ya estaría en el NekoHanten…- un muchacho Chino que vestía de manera casual (Cambió de vestimenta luego de que unos tipos lo asaltaran con revolver, por lo cual entregó absolutamente todo) se encontraba vagando por las calles de Nerima, sin indicaciones ni nada, con el único razonamiento: Llegar al NekoHanten.- creo que dormiré en la plaza esta vez…

* * *

Otro aburrido día de trabajo recién comenzaba. ¿Desde cuando llevaba la cuenta de sus días en Nerima¿Desde que se había aburrido de perseguir a Ranma¿O desde que Mousse se había marchado? Quizás las constantes persecuciones de este eran parte de su vida, más que mal, él la persiguió desde que aprendió a caminar (bueno, no tanto, por que en ese tiempo Shampoo aún no nacía (n/a: En mi mundo, Mousse es mayor por dos años XD me gustan los romances en que los chicos son un poco mayores.. Quizás así son un poco maduros :S)) sin embargo, desde que ella aprendió a caminar, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de Mousse, que la perseguía constantemente. ¿Por qué ahora ya no era así¿Por qué Mousse no estaba allí? Shampoo soltó un nuevo suspiro, ya eran cinco días sin Mousse¿Tan lento se pasa el tiempo cuando uno espera con ansias todo lo contrario? Continuó su trabajo, tratando de que así se le pasara más rápido el tiempo. Cada vez que se habría la puerta del NekoHanten, volteaba a ver quien era. En una ocasión entró Ranma, Shampoo se alegró, creyendo que era otra persona, pero continuó con su trabajo y sonriéndole a Ranma de vez en cuando, que no creía este suceso. 

Ya era media noche. Sentía los párpados pesados por el sueño. Atendió muchas mesas, entregó miles de ordenes y como si fuera poco, le tocaba ir a fastidiar a Ranma aquel día, pero para su suerte, el chico solo había venido por la comida y se fue junto a su prometida Akane.

Shampoo literalmente había tirado la toalla. Estaba tan cansada que sólo quería irse a dormir, cuando el ruido de la puerta la despertó. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, si hubiese estado en buena condición, lo hubiese mandado a volar por los aires, pero no lo hizo por que casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

.- ¿Y que no piensas saludar?- esa voz tan familiar la hizo saltar. Volteó y ahí estaba, Mousse, se le veía un poco cansado, sin embargo le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a Shampoo- wow, olvidaste los modales por lo que veo..- continuó el chico chino sentándose en una silla al lado de Shampoo, descansando unos minutos en esa pose

.- Mousse…- murmuró Shampoo casi sin poder creerlo- pensé que te habías ido a China

.- ¿Y de dónde crees que vengo?- preguntó él- bueno, primero había pensando en enviarle una carta a mamá, pero como 'día de la madre' lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a verla¿No crees?

.- Era por eso.. Que estabas tan despistado..- preguntó Shampoo casi en un susurro al tiempo que un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

.- Ah, por favor, no me digas que creías que me había ido por tus palabras..- dijo él frunciendo el ceño y con cierto tono de pesadez

.- Mmm la verdad, sí..- respondió Shampoo jugando con sus dedos- pues.. te traté muy mal..

.- Ya estoy acostumbrado..- interrumpió Mousse haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda. Shampoo se sonrojó aún más- pero no te preocupes, sé que estás cansada de mí, prometo no molestarte más…

.- Mousse, no estaba molesta por eso…- dijo Shampoo bajando la vista

.- ¿Ah no?- preguntó él con curiosidad

.- Lo que sucede es que.. Sentía que ya no me hacías caso y… Creo que me puse un poco…

.- …Si…- incitó Mousse para que continuara

.- ¡Agh, olvídalo! Pasa que tú eres el único que prueba mis recetas y eso, como ya no me pedías nada nuevo pensé que cocinaba de asco..- terminó Shampoo un poco rosada

.- Ah..- dijo Mousse con decepción- de nuevo mi mente me jugó mal.. pero ya regrese, y bien, por cierto vi a tu madre y te envió saludos, para su 'niña ingrata' ni siquiera una postal o algo…

.- Mousse, eres el único que se toma la molestia de ir a ver a su madre tan lejos..- dijo Shampoo esbozando una sonrisa

.- Bueno como sea¿Qué has preparado?- preguntó él frotándose las manos.- me muero de hambre

.- Ukyo me enseñó a preparar pizza..- dijo Shampoo con alegría

.- ¿En serio¡Qué genial! Pues al menos sirvió de algo mi ausencia..- dijo Mousse con el mismo entusiasmo que su compañera

.- Sí..- contestó ella, yendo directamente a la cocina- ahora mismo te doy a probar…

…

.- ¡No entiendo que salió mal! Le puse levadura y..

.- ¿Levadura?- interrumpió Cologne frunciendo el entrecejo

.- Sí, como le agregó Ukyo..- dijo Shampoo afligida

.- Shampoo, no le agregué levadura, le puse sal..- dijo Ukyo. Hubo un silencio en la sala.

.- Oh, oh…- dijo Shampoo siendo observada por todos- ¿Creen que los polvos de hornear mas la levadura y los litros de gaseosa que se tomó Mousse lo hayan puesto así?- preguntó ella

.- Para serte sincera, creo que fue el engrudo que le diste…- agregó Ukyo frunciendo el ceño al igual que hizo Cologne, con quien cruzó miradas de complicidad

.- ¡Te dije que estaba bien cocido!- continuó Shampoo preparándose para pelear

.- Claro que no¡Mira al pobre Mousse!- Ukyo ganó la batalla. Todas las mujeres dirigieron su vista al postrado Mousse, quien era atendido por el doctor Tofu

.- ¿Qué le dieron de comer?- preguntó muy serio- esto está peor que los dolores estomacales de Ranma y la comida de Akane, comió engrudo..

.- ¡Qué era pizza!- alegó Shampoo

.- ¡Era un engrudo con ingredientes!- dijo Ukyo de la misma manera, casi mostrando los dientes- ¡Que no se entere Ranma de que yo te 'enseñé' a hacer 'pizza'!

.- Je, por favor, ni que me enorgulleciera de ese poco de engru—Shampoo se detuvo, era verdad, después de repasar todos y cada uno de los pasos de la pizza, recordó que le falto cocinarla 15 minutos antes de agregarle los ingredientes

.- Mousse es idiota, o simplemente tenía mucha hambre..- dijo Ukyo observando a Shampoo que comenzaba a disculparse

.- Las dos..- respondió Cologne con una gota de sudor en su frente

.- No, yo digo que pensó 'O el dolor de estómago, o el dolor a causa de los golpes de Shampoo por negarme a comer su comida- dijo Ukyo, Cologne y ella asintieron

.- Bueno Mousse, al menos tu madre pudo verte antes de que murieras..- dijo el doctor Tofu, mientras continuaban oyéndose las disculpas de Shampoo a Mousse

.- Perdón Mousse, juro que fue sin intención..

.- Ya no te preocupes Shampoo, soy de estómago fuerte…- respondió el casi en un susurro

.- Que bien que la fue a ver…- dijo Ukyo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente

.- "Definitivamente extrañaba estas locuras…"- dijo para sus adentros la amazona- "Extrañaba tu compañía, Mousse, y disfrutaré de ella siempre y cuando pueda…" sonrió al escuchar el 'no importa' de parte del chico, definitivamente él era mucho más valioso de lo que siempre creyó.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Holaa¿Les gustó? Bueno a mí si XD disculpen la poca creatividad, es que a las 23:28 mi cerebro ya casi no funciona x.x tengo más proyectos pequeños como este (bueno esos no son tan pequeños pero ya estarán listos XD) muchos OneShots, me volví loca y estoy pensando hacer muchas de estas historias pues bueno, Día martes 16 del 05, lo subiré otro día, por que hoy el maldito internet no funcionaba ¬¬ aunque si no fuera por eso no habría terminado nunca XDDD bien, me voy antes de que me saquen a patadas de aquí x.x parece que siento a mi mamá que viene para acá xOx xD en fin, solo eso, me dice su opinión en un lindo review (a) –_carita angelical, como la del msn xD_- se despide atentamente (¿de cuando me volví tan atenta? ¬¬)

**Frani-Chan **


End file.
